Airplane Notes
by visionary dreams
Summary: AU. CRACK. And to think... it all started with little innocent notes in math class. SasuSaku.ShikaIno / Chapter-fic.
1. chapter one

**disclaimer: **ha? nope. i do not own naruto; never will.  
**pairing(s):** sasusaku, shikaino

* * *

**Airplane Notes**  
_author; visionary dreams_

_

* * *

_Sakura sighed for the umpteen time, staring blankly at the white board and than to her pink flower-y notebook - the page was completely blank - she _should _be copying her notes right now, but decided against it.

Glancing to her right, she smirked slightly.

_Ah_. _Now_ there's _something to do_, she mused. Picking up her black ballpoint pen, she started to scribble something down in her notebook before ripping out her page, and tossing it obnoxiously to her right - all the while looking the other way innocently -.

Sasuke, the dashing sixteen-year-old male, glared sideways in Sakura's direction. Rolling his onyx eyes the boy opened the note with little to no interest.

_Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun._

He deadpanned.

Writing something down - because let's face it, he _was_ bored too - he tossed it back, and smirked slightly when he heard a yelp.

**What, annoying?**

Sakura, being the most annoyingly female to ever grace this earth, decided to annoy Sasuke badly for being such a jackass.

_Do you have someone do your hair or is it naturally like that?_

…

_What? I'm curious, can you blame a girl?! It looks like a duck's ass! -giggles- Sasuke the duck ass._

**Sakura, I'll kill you.**

_No, you won't._

**Try me.**

_Okay._

…

_Sasuke are you gay?_

**-twitch-**

_You and Naruto _are_ pretty close._

**-stab-**

Really _close_.

**-twitchtwichstabstab-**

_Super close._

…

_Now, Sasuke, was it really necessary to punch Kiba? All he did was ask for a pencil. You _asshole. _No wonder why you can't get any dates; girls are _afraid _of you._

**Sakura, let's be reasonable. You_ used_ to be one of those girls**.

_-shrugs- I've come to my senses. You're a dumbass just like Naruto. Way moody too. Seriously. And depressing. I mean, Sasuke, would it kill you to smile?! DUMBASS._

**-twitch-**

_Let's not go through that again, ne, Sasuke?_

**Sakura you're annoying, do you know that?**

_It's came up a couple of times… why?_

**Nevermind….**

_Okay! -grins- So, Sasuke…_

**Hn.**

_DON'T YOU 'HN' ME._

**Hn.**

_YOU CAN'T 'HN' PAPER, MORON! YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH. CAN'T YOU JUST SPEAK NORMAL YOU, IDIOT!_

**Tch. Annoying.**

_UGH. DON'T TALK TO ME. I HATE YOU._

**Sakura.**

…

**Sakura.**

…

**Sakura.**

…

**Annoying.**

_I AM NOT ANNOYING. YOU'RE THE ANNOYING ONE, MR. I'M SORRY I HAVE NO EMOTIONS GUY. UGH. GO. TO. HELL._

**Moody, much?**

_I AM NOT MOODY. OR ANNOYING. OR ANYTHING ELSE LIKE THAT. AND DON'T TALK TO ME. I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU._

**-rolls eyes-**

**People are giving you weird looks.**

_SO? At least people like_me_._

**Sakura, people are scared of you.**

_Well, good. They _should_ be._

**Tch. You hit like a pansy.**

_WHY I OUTTA--_

**Hn.**

_STOP 'HNING'._

**Stop being annoying.**

_Stop being _emo_._

**Sakura.**

_Sasuke (two can play at that game, beetch!)._

**Get help.**

_NO, SASUKE, _YOU_ GET HELP._

**Tch.**

'_Tching' is NOT allowed, Sasuke-kun._

**Shut up, Sakura.**

_NO. YOU SHUT UP, SASUKE._

**Sakura, you're annoying. Stop passing me notes.**

_NO._

**I'm not arguing with you. Stop being childish.**

'_I'm not arguing with you. Stop being childish.' Sasuke you're such a dork._

**..Hn. You're going to get us in trouble.**

_No, I'm not. Stop being such a baby._

…

_That's what I thought. PWNED, BEETCH._

…

_Okay. Now this is getting annoying._

**You're annoying.**

_STOP WITH THAT STUPID 'A' WORD. I'M TELLING YOUR MOM._

…

**I think some of my brain cells just died.**

_They've been dead, Sasuke-kun. I wouldn't worry too much about it._

**I feel sorry for your kids.**

_MY KIDS? I don't even want to imagine yours. Everybody is going to be calling them 'blond hair duck ass Uchiha babies!'_

**Wait--**

**why blond hair?**

_Naruto and you, of course, silly!_

**-twitch-**

_-sigh- We've gone over this, Sasuke. I mean, you look like someone stuck a stick up your ass…_

_No, wait… that was already there._

**Charming.**

_Thanks!_

**.. Stop passing notes, Sakura.**

_MAKE ME!_

…

_Aw, Sasuke, you're such a whiny b--_

Sakura looked up with a slightly frighten expression and an innocent smile.

"H-hey, Iruka-sensei." she waved lightly, and Iruka stared at her with more than a disapproving expression.

Glancing towards Sasuke and back at Sakura he announced, "Well, it seems since you two like to spend some much time writing to each other… than you must have no problem doing it tomorrow in detention after school, ne?" he gave them one last look before turning back to the class.

Sakura felt something hit her in the arm, and looked down to find a note from Sasuke.

_Tch. Asshole_, Sakura thought. He is _such_ a hypocrite.

**Nice going, dumbass. Now we have detention. **

…_Shuddup. _

_

* * *

_

So, I'm re-writing this. I wasn't happy with the last.  
Annnnnnnnnd before you ask, yes! I am going to have this as a chapter story, yay?

Okay.  
So with one last thought, please** review**, yeah?


	2. chapter two

**disclaimer:** only in my dreams, sweetheart, only in my dreams. and kishi-chan! what the hell?! are you okay in the head?! (read the latest naruto chapters, you'll understand)  
**parings(s):** sasusaku, shikaino, nejiten (maybe)

* * *

**Airplane Notes**  
_author; visionary dreams_

_

* * *

_Sakura looked around, bored.

Very, very, _very_ bored.

Pouting slightly, the pinkette glanced towards the clock: 4:03.

'_Damn_,' Sakura mused, traveling her eyes to Sasuke who sat two seats down from her, staring out the window with his chin cupped in his hand. He looked like he was in a deep thought.

Sakura smiled, if she titled her head to the side a little bit, Sasuke looked kinda cute.

She blinked for a few moments, trying to register just what the hell was she thinking before she just shook her head, and such thoughts were erased from her mind. Sighing, Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip, and sweat dropped when she saw, Hatake Kakashi, the person who was _supposed_ to be watching the two of them. But all the damned teacher was doing was reading that dumb book of his, while giggling like a little schoolgirl with a crush. _Men._ Honestly. She remember one time she caught Naruto and Sasuke in the eight grade hunched over that stupid book he was reading right now. She had chased them down with a stick.

'_Dumbass,' _Sakura thought with a roll of her eyes, and shrugged inwardly, if he wasn't watching them than they could do about anything they wanted.

Yay them.

Scrapping out her notebook and pen from before, Sakura quickly scribbled down something, and tossed it to Sasuke-- hitting him in the head.

Déjà vu anyone?

She smiled.

Sasuke glared.

**Go to hell. **

_You're so mean to me!_

**You're the devil's spawn.**

_Yeah, well--_

**You can't even deny that. Pathetic. **

_I'm pathetic?! At least I don't spend an hour in the mirror every damn morning before I walk outside!_

**What? You actually thing I look this good naturally? Please, honey, it takes work!**

…_._

**Pretend you never saw that.**

…_Will do! _

**Right… we're going to get caught, stop.**

_You stop!_

…

_Oh, c'mon, I didn't mean it!_

…

_Bastard!_

…_._

_I hate you!_

…

**Seriously? So, you'll stop bothering me, right? It's like a dream come true!**

… _Bastard._

**Annoying.**

_Asshole._

**Bitch.**

_Duckass._

Aw, just look at you two! Just like a pair of lovebirds!

**-twitch-**

_-glares-_

So violent! 

**Hn…**

_-glares- LOVE BIRDS?! WE ARE NOT--_

**Will you shut **_**up**_**? **

_MAKE ME!_

**You really want me to do that?**

_Yes…! Wait-- that sounded wrong._

Aw, you two remind me of Kurenai and me, how sweet! Two bad both of you have another dentention tomorrow!

**Annoying… look what you did.**

_I DID NOTHING!_

…**Whatever keeps you asleep at night. **

_Bastard! I'm not talking to you anymore!_

**O, sweet Kami! Christmas has come early! **

_Oh…Shuddup. _

_-_

"I hate you sometimes," Sakura muttered, glancing at the tall boy on her left. Kami, he made her so mad sometimes, he was just so damn frustrating. They were both just leaving detention… after getting caught, and getting another detention, but it was allllllllll good.

"…Hn…"

Sakura rolled her green eyes, and whacked Sasuke in the back of his head. He was insufferable at times.

Glare. Twitch.

"_What_?" he snapped, damn, could he _ever_ get rid of that annoying female?! He already had Naruto! He couldn't deal with _both _of them! Kami must hate him or something.

…Or maybe he just did something extremely horrible in his past life… Like, drowned a rabbit or something. Oh, the things Sasuke pondered in his free time.

Sakura pouted, looking up at him with wide puppy dog green eyes, "I need a ride home," she says, blinking innocently. Sasuke deadpanned.

Annoyance.

"Call Ino."

Pout.

"I _can't_!"

Twitch.

"…That's your problem."

"But, but, _Sasuke-kun_!"

_Resist, Uchiha, Resist! _

Sasuke's left eye twitched violently; Sakura tried to hold in her mischievous smirk.

"_Fine_," he growled, and Sakura smiled happily. "But you're paying for gas, and you have to babysit Naruto tomorrow," he added as an afterthought, twirling his keys around his forefinger, as they got to his car.

"Ooo Sasuke! Let me drive!"

"Hell no."

"Bastard."

"…Hn. Stop being annoying!"

"Oh, you know you love me!"

She never got an answer… maybe because if she looked closely enough she could see a dash of pink on his cheeks… Too bad she never noticed.

-

_TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_

**Do I ever get away from you and Sakura?**

…

**I'll take that as no; what the hell do you want, dobe?**

_What the hell were you doing with Sakura-chan around 5:30 yesterday afternoon?? ANSWER ME, BITCH!!_

…**Hn…**

_I WILL HURT YOU!_

…**I bet.**

_DON'T SASS ME, PUNK!_

…**Hn…**

_HI GUYS!!_

…**Help me…**

_SAKURA-CHAN!!_

_Uh, NARUTO??_

_HI!_

_Hey! So what are we discussing about?_

**..Nothing…**

…_Er…_

**-snorts- Chicken.**

_DUCKASS!_

**Dobe.**

_BITCH._

**Idiot.**

_Naruto and Sasuke sitting in a tree--_

…**Eeew… Now I'm going to have nightmares, good going, annoying.**

_FIRST ALL, EW, SAKURA-CHAN!! SECOND, EW. Do you know how bony teme's ass is?! Third, it wounds my heart that you think of me in such way! AND LAST-- EW. EW. EW. That's like, worst than SAI and ME._

…_I'm not even going to ask how you know how bony Sasuke-kun's ass is…_

…**Wait…**

_ASDFGHJKL;_

_-blinks- … Did I miss something?_

**-snorts- Obviously. Airhead.**

_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN AIRHEAD?!_

_Yeah, TEME! BASTARD. _

_For once, I agree!_

_YEAH! Wait… whut?_

**-rolls eyes- Idiots. **

_TEME._

_DUCKASS. _

From his seat in US History the young raven-haired teen rolled his eyes in exasperation, pausing to lean forward and smack Naruto in the head, and kicked the back of Sakura's chair before swiftly tossing the ball of paper in the trashcan a few feet away.

Hearing the sounds of: "Ow, TEME! FUCKING BASTARD!"

And, "HEY! Leave my bubble area alone!"

Let's not forget: "BRAT, HARUNO! QUIET!" from their crazy purple haired teacher.

Ah. Sasuke leaned in the back of his chair with a smirk.

Everything about today was just great.

-

"Yo, Ino." Nara Shikamaru leaned forward to flick the back of the blonde's ear with a soft smirk, knowing it would probably aggravate her. Plus, he just liked seeing her ice blue eyes flare up with anger. If he was being honest, she looked kind of cute. But just _kind of_.

Said blond snapped her compact shut harshly, and with a nasty smile turned around in her chair with a violent, "_What?!_"

The lazy haired teen rolled his eyes, sighing, she also made everything troublesome for him, "Look, you practically know everything that goes around in this school, right?" he asks, looking down at his phone in his hand, snickering inwardly as he re-read his forward text from Kiba.

The head cheerleader rolled her eyes in annoyance, crossing her arms over her (small, damnnit) chest, giving her best friend a blank stare, "Yeah. So?" she popped her bubblegum, not even bothering to notice they were in class, but it's not like Asuma-sensei cared anyway. He just sat at his desk, snickering at them, and texting Kurenai-sensei. Him, her, and Kakashi-sensei had this love-triangle thing going on. _What the hell_, man? They're _teachers_.

Shikamaru send her a small smirk, holding up his black phone, shaking her out of her thoughts, "Than; are Sasuke and Naruto seriously 'with' each other?"

Ino could only gasped and stare in horror at the picture of the two passed out on a bed with their arms wrapped around each other practically bare as the day they were born.

From a few seats away; a certain pink haired girl smirked.

That'll teach Sasuke to stop being such an ass to her _and _kick the back of her chair! Invading her personal bubble anyone?

Yeah. She got her revenge, and she couldn't wait to see the look on their faces!

Oh, little Sakura was evil.

She had pink horns poking out of her head, didn't you know?

* * *

Ah! It's been such a long time, hasn't it?  
Well, all I can say is that I'm sorry. The past couple of months haven't exactly been the greatest and we just had a sudden death in the family, so I'm pretty sure you can imagine.

Also, I seriously do not know where I'm going with this story. lol  
It's mostly a feel-good story, though, with friendship, humor, and romance in between. ;D

So, I'm seriously sorry if this chapter is random…and out there….sorry? haha.  
But yes, Ohmygod, the freakin' reviews!

I looooooooooooooove you guys!  
I expected maybe ten at the most! But you all surprised me with a whooper of twenty-five reviews!  
Dang, I feel special. Maybe we could do that again?

Remember: reviews equal faster updates!

**-**


	3. chapter three

**disclaimer: **hahaha. duuh. i totally own naruto. not.**  
paring(s): **sasusaku, shikaino, nejiten

* * *

**Airplane Notes**  
_author; visionary dreams_

_

* * *

  
_

_Oh, Sasuke-kun stop pouting; you look like an oversize two year old._

…**And you look like someone threw pink acid all over your head. Seriously. You might consider washing that dye out of your head, but you don't see me saying anything. **

_IT. IS. NATURAL. GODDAMNIT. _

**..Whatever. **

_FUCK YOU. _

_Sakura-chan!!_

_Yesssssss, Naru-chan? _

_-sniffs- WHY? WHY ME?! HUH?!_

_Aw, Naruto! Don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Only Sasuke-baka! I'm so sorry! It's okay! Hey! How about after school I buy you some ramen? My treat!_

**-twitch-**

_-beams- OKAY!! THANKS SAKURA-CHAN. I LOVE YOU._

_Aw. I love you too Naruto!_

…**I hate you both.**

_HA. TEME'S JEALOUS._

…**I am…NOT.**

_YEAH. YOU ARE._

**Not.**

_ARE._

**Not.**

_ARE._

_OKAY. STOP IT._

**You two are psycho's.**

_-wink- You love us anyway Sasuke._

**..Hn..**

_Yeah, TEME! Just admit it! Without us your life would be boring!_

**Hn…**

(secretly translated into: I love you idiots.)

-

"I - _no_ - that's not _possible_ - just _NO_," spluttered Yamanaka Ino the next day in the hall of Fire Academy earning herself some weird looks from her fellow bitches--_ahem_, _**peers**_.

Akimichi Chouji behind his best female friend, swallowed his BBQ chips, and turned to his good ol' pal Nara Shikamaru for some answers, "What's up with her?" he directed towards his melodramatic friend who was right now still spluttering all over herself, looking over her sparkly purple phone again at the instant message from yesterday afternoon.

Shikamaru shrugged lazily, "Sasuke; blond idiot; together; gay," he answered simply, rolling his eyes upwards towards Ino; why did he put up with her again?

"_Sooo_, when you think she'll stop?" Chouji asked curiously, leaning up against Shikamaru's locker, eating some more of his chips, watching Ino with slight amusement. He's friend should _really_ be in the drama department. She'd be great in it, ne?

Shikamaru shrugged once more, and pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on. "Knowing Ino; a couple of more hours…" he trailed off and Chouji raised an eyebrow, knowing _that_ look; Shikamaru had an idea.

"Hey Ino!" he lazily called to get the blonde's attention in the mist of her - _insane_ - rambling .

"What?!" she snapped, frustrated, her blond hair whipping in his face as she turned around, angrily, "can't you see I'm bus--"

Her sentence was cut off by Shikamaru's

(_soft, oh VERY soft_)

lips.

He pulled back after a few seconds with a tiny smirk, hearing the bell ring. "See ya." he gave her the victory sign wondering off to his second period class leaving a daze Ino and a snickering Chouji behind.

-

"Um. So. Wait- _WHAT_?!" Sakura asked bemusedly towards her best friend, a pink eyebrow arched up to her forehead, since when did _Shikamaru_ do stuff like that?!

Ino only moaned miserably into her folded arms. It was currently lunch time at Fire Academy and Ino was telling her best friend what had happen this morning. She seriously did not even know what to think about this whole situation. It was embarrassing enough.

"Alright, alright," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth, her icy blue eyes narrowed, "don't say it so loudly! Geez. You've been hanging around Naruto-baka too much!"

Sakura only grinned and winked at the mention of her other blond best friend, "Yeah…" she sweatdropped, scratching the back of head, shrugging carelessly, "he's kind of like a puppy." she laughed before blinking and turning her attention back to Ino. "_ANYWAY_. I seriously doubt anybody _or_ anything will notice anyway; they're all still caught up in the whole 'Naruto and Sasuke' thing. It's kind of funny."

Ino's left eye twitched after hearing that, a sore subject if she will, "I still can't believe you photoshop that into looking like they were seriously homosexual." she sweatdropped, cocking an eyebrow, "Gaara been rubbing off on you to? Seriously, Sakura-chan, you've been hanging around the wrong boys lately. Tsk, tsk."

Sakura smirked proudly, ignoring Ino's last comment, shrugging, "The photo was basically taking at Kiba's back to school party…where they got piss assed drunk."

Ino giggled some before getting herself back on track, where the _real_ subject mattered. "That's great and all forehead-chan-" Sakura twitched at hearing the hideous nickname, "--but what am I going to do about Shikamaru?! I mean, what was _that_?! You don't just go up to someone and kiss them!!"

"Shikamaru sure does," Sakura interrupted her in mid-conversation, smirking. In her honest opinion, she always thought Ino and Shikamaru were pretty cute. Plus the wager she had with Shino was on the rocks here.

Ino ignored her strawberry haired friend and continued to rant, "He's my best friend, forehead! What am I suppose to do?! Besides I don't even know if I have feelings for him considering I've known him since the day I was born! It's just not right!_ He's_ not right! And everything was going great because I was going to go out with Sai and he comes and misses everything up!"

Sakura rolled her big green eyes, and grabbed the red faced blond by her shoulders, shaking her, "BREATH, PIG." she slapped her on both cheeks a couple of times. "You're going to have a seizure!"

"OW. FOREHEAD. AND DO NOT CALL ME PIG!" this resulted into the two arguing like two crazy caged monkeys.

From a couple of tables away Chouji asked his loyal companion, "I hope you do know that if Ino goes insane… it'll be your fault, right?"

Shikamaru smirked, shrugging, "Yeah."

"Okay; just checking."

-

**You know I kind of hate you right now.**

_-shrugs- Yeeeeeeah. What's new? _

…**Sakura stop it. **

_-sniffs-_

_FINE. GOD. You never let me have any fun!_

**Yeah, yeah. I still hate you.**

**You're annoying. **

_-twitch- Oh, fuck you. _

_**Or**_** Naruto. You're a bit twisted, aren't you? I hope you know my very own **_**father **_**found out that piece of information yesterday and nearly blew his top off. Mother, however, decided to grin and say, "HA. I knew it." (really now, my mother?!) and Itachi was just being a bastard…as always. **

_First off your dad is totally stoic, so, seriously?! And your mom is the shit. 'Nuff said. And Itachi is just…gorgeous. DO NOT HATE THE GORGEOUS PEOPLE, SASUKE. _

…**That's nice. **

_Yeah. Well…I'm a little off today. -shrugs-_

**I can tell. **

_..FUCK YOU._

**Your mom.**

_YOUR DAD. _

**Your dog. **

_YOUR BROTHER._

…**Eew…Just eew.**

_-smirks- I don't think so-- neither does the rest of the female population. And OH. Can you give me a ride today after school?_

**Hn…**

_OKAY. THANKS. _

-

"Sasuke-kun, do _not_ grunt when you pick me up, baka!"

The handsome Uchiha rolled his onyx eyes, shifting Sakura as he answered her, "Maybe if you didn't weigh so much I wouldn't have to you fat as--_OW_!"

Sakura smirked in victory, yanking at his raven locks once more, "Who knew you could scream like such a little girl? Besides, maybe you're just _weak_!" she smiled a little, school had just ended a few moments ago so she was bit psyched for the weekend. Plus Sasuke was taking her home and his car was the _shit_.

Sasuke snorted, glaring at random bystanders who _dared_ glanced in the direction of the twosome, "Or maybe you just need to lay off those hoho's--_OW_! Did you just bite my ear?!"

"Yup!" Sakura remarked from his back, tightening her legs around Sasuke, "I told you not to call me fat!"

Sasuke just growled, dropping Sakura onto her back as he did so.

"BAKA!" she cursed from the ground, rubbing her sore bottom, glaring up in his direction, "Oh you're in for it now!"

Sasuke actually let out a low chuckled as he dashed out of the school, Sakura right on his heels, laughing the whole way.

Takashi Tenten from a few feet away watched the scene with amusement, clicking her tongue, she directed her green lollipop in the direction of Hyuuga Neji, "The sexual tension between those two are almost unbearable, ne, Neji?"

The boy rolled his pale eyes behind her, whacking her over the head as he passed her, "Stop interfering in other people's life, Ten. You know what happens when you do." was his answer leaving Tenten to stick her green tongue out at him.

"Hmph! Well. _FINE_. Lee'll listen to me!"

"I bet he will."

"UGH. DAMN YOU HYUUGA."

"Feeling's mutual."

"Grrrr…"

"Making animal sounds are we now?"

"OH. GO FUCK YOURSELF."

A smirk.

"Only if you'll help me."

Tenten twitched.

"Yeah. _Well_. _YOUR MOM_."

"No, Ten. Your mom."

Twitch.

"HMPH."

Smirk.

"I win."

"Nu-uh! Race ya!"

"Tch. Pathetic."

"…"

Sigh.

"That's cheating, Takashi!"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep them coming!  
And oh! Everything time you review, I give a preview sentence of any future chapters. I think that's a pretty good deal; so review!

Also, while nobody commented on it, I do know some of the characters are OOC. This fic is mostly just a humor/friendship fic with a dash of romance on the side. It's a fic that's meant to cheer you up or at least put a smile onto your face. So, don't think it too seriously. ;D

But if you are looking for a more serious fic - and are a fan of NaruIno - check out my oneshot, 'Dazzling!'.

And uh…that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review!  
Thanks!


	4. chapter four

**disclaimer: **never, ever.**  
pairing(s): **sasusaku, shikaino, nejten, kibahina

* * *

**Airplane Notes**  
_author; visionary dreams _

**

* * *

**

"Kami, I hate days like this," Yamanaka Ino complained soundly, wrapping her arms around herself, pouting all the while.

"Agreed," Hinata mumbled beside her, wrinkling her nose at the dark, cloudy sky above her. She watched her footing coming up the slippery steps of Fire Academy. It was the final basketball game of the season and they (Kyuubi's) were up against the Serpents. It was the biggest game of the season and her boyfriend, Kiba, was playing and she and Shino along with the rest of the group came to root for him, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Ino wondered aloud, furrowing her brows, looking back, hoping to find her.

Hinata shrugged, answering Ino as they entered the school, "I guess she went to go see Naruto and Sasuke before the game."

Ino wore a sour face, mumbling, "Stupid forehead-chan…" Hinata giggled softly, lacing her arm through the blonde's.

"C'mon, I'm sure she'll be here soon." she gave her a small smile, encouraging her friend. Ino just sighed and smiled back, not bothering to tell Hinata the real problem. It's been four days and two hours - _yes_, she has been keeping track! - and she's been avoiding Shikamaru like Sasuke and Naruto when Sakura's on her period - they have their calendars marked!

-

"You idiots better win!" Sakura exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air, giving Sasuke and Naruto a cheeky smile.

"Uh…is she supposed to be in here?" a dark-haired boy asked Inuzuka Kiba, blinking at the over-excited girl. Kiba just shook his brown locks, laughing at his ex-girlfriend antics - dated a year ago. Long story short, he realized he was completely in love with Hinata and that their relationship was purely platonic. And the way Sasuke looked at her wasn't something to ignore.

"Ya think she cares?" he laughs, closing his locker, tying up his shoes. Random dude just shook his head and Kiba smirked, "Exactly."

Sakura looked up towards the two tall boys - 6'0, 6'2, curse them! - and sincerely smiled, "Good luck!" her eyes beamed and Naruto grinned, wrapping a tan arm around her shoulders, "Aw, thanks, Sakura-chan! I love you too!"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Hn." Sakura just smiled, shaking her head.

"I better go….'member last time? Oh, you two better win too! Or I'll slit your throats!"

"Violenttttt!" Naruto chimed, laughing and Sakura grinned, punching Sasuke in the stomach as she walked past him, grinning as he doubled over in pain, "Don't you 'hn' me, Uchiha!" she called over her shoulder, telling Kiba he better win or she'll kick his ass and than she left; pig-chan was probably having a heart attack.

-

"God, I love nachos," Ino moaned, stuffing her face in the high-calorie comfort food. Sakura was shocked, Ino eating fats? That's almost as shocking as Sasuke _not_ having a stick stuck up his ass!

Hinata jumped up suddenly, cheering loudly as Kiba made a point. He looked up, smirking, his dimples showing, and winked, making her turn a violent red.

"Lucky bitch," Ino watched, grumbling, Sakura patted her on the back pitifully.

Neji glared. "Hinata-san! It is unladylike to-"

"Ah! Shaddup!" Tenten whacked the over-bearing, over-protective, pain in her_ ass_ boy over the head, "They're so getting married! So deal, pretty boy!" Sakura watched the scene, laughing at the two. Tenten _so_ wore the pants in that whacked out relationship. She smiled in amusement, shaking her head as Lee said that was very "unyouthful" of her.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Sakura asked Chouji, who had just now showed up, Ino gave a squeak.

Chouji blinked before turning his attention back to Sakura. "Oh…he's busy."

Another squeak.

Chouji smirked. "…On a date. With a girl. A hot girl. _Smokin' hot_!"

Ino choked on her food.

The Kyuubi's won and there was a bunch of screaming and cheering. All she heard was a faint numbness in her ear.

-

**From:** Shikamaru  
**To:** Chouji

You told her I was on a date?

**From:** Chouji  
**To:** Shikmaru

yeah.

**From:** Shikmaru  
**To:** Chouji

You're an evil little boy.

**From:** Chouji  
**To:** Shikmaru

ain't it great?

**From:** Shikamaru  
**To:** Chouji

Harharhar Funny.

**From:** Chouji  
**To:** Shikamaru

fo' sho'.

**From:** Shikamaru  
**To:** Chouji

You used to be nice.

**From:** Chouji  
**To:** Shikamaru

the good ol' days.

Shikamaru was about to send another text, but felt a kick on the back of his chair and something thrown at the back of his head. Naruto's hand writing, oh kami, what did he want?

_Do I really look like Owen Wilson? _

**What? **

_Nevermind. What did you do to my cousin? Ino came over this morning cussing you out. Mom was proud of her…not taking any shit from guys she said! And dad said to tell you to run and hide. Become a hermit. Can you imagine? Shikamaru the hermit...with a pineapple head. LMAO HAHAHA.  
_

**Oh. Right. I kissed her.**

_….WHUT?! _

**Yeah, bitch.**

-

Sasuke thought today was going great. They won the game last night, he stole twenty dollars out of his dad's wallet, dyed Itachi's raven-hair pink…all in all, today was going great. Then, he felt something hit the back of his head and his day went straight down the toilet like his goldfish, Tony, did when Naruto took him out for a 'walk' when they were six. Psh. _Yeah right_.

_I have a plan! And oh! Naruto wants to know if you got laid. He says you're acting unusually happy. _

**Come up with a new one. And tell dobe at least I _can_ get laid.**

_What, why?! And Naruto said he hooked up with some chick named Kin last night. She was one of the cheerleaders from Serpents._

**Because it's going to blow up in your face. And I highly doubt idiot can get a chick. **

_Meanie! And Naruto's cute! He looks like Owen Wilson!_

**… **

-

Ino glared, her icy blue eyes shooting daggers at Asuma, "Sensei," she hissed, pointing a finger in Shikamaru's direction, "I can't work with him," she declared, glaring with her icy stare. Asuma shifted just slightly.

Shikamaru hid his smirk well, Asuma didn't. "Why not? Shikamaru's innocent-"

Ino made a strangled sound, "--Plus you two work great together." she glared and stomped back to her seat by….him. The evil guy. The pineapple haired evil guy.

She was doing great avoiding him. Just plain awesomeness. But nooo. Asuma decided to be an evil sensei and pair them up! Kami, she wished Chouji was in this class. "Alright, let's get this over with," she snapped, not affecting Shikamaru none.

"No need to get snappy."

"Snappy?!" she exclaimed, her voice raising, making the class turn to them.

"Yeah." Shikamaru's dark eyes made her weak in the knees, but she would not give in!

"Ugh! You're so stupid! I hate you!" she yelled, making Shikamaru smirk, "No you don't."

"Yes! I do!" she hissed, getting up in his face. He bit his lip, contemplating, she didn't think he could get any sexier.

And than, he kissed her. Again.

This time, she didn't turn away.

-

**PiNkettE101 (7:30PM): **Plan successful.  
**UchihaS (7:32PM):** What?  
**PiNkettE101 (7:32PM): **The InoShika plan! Duh!  
**UchihaS (7:33PM):** …it _worked_?  
**PiNkettE101 (7:33PM):** Tsk, tsk, Sasu-chan!  
**UchihaS (7:34PM):** Don't call me that!  
_**RamenHERO** has entered CRACKHEADS101 chatroom. _  
**RamenHERO (7:36PM):** HAI GUYS.  
**PiNkettE101 (7:36PM):** Naruto!  
**UchihaS (7:37PM): **….dobe.  
**RamenHERO (7:38PM):** Yeah, yeah, love you too, teme! And do I really look like Owen Wilson for real?!  
**PiNkettE101 (7:38PM):** YES.  
**UchihaS (7:38PM):** …Who?

* * *

I know! It's been so long!  
But technically, my internet has been off. D:

But I hope you all can forgive me! Considering I have the next chapter done and ready to post! xD

Also, thank you for the amount of reviews and support - I didn't think people would like this that much!  
But anywho, continue to review and I'll talk to you all soon!

PS: Sorry if there's any errors! It's really late and I kind of just went over it a little, so, sorry!


	5. chapter five

**disclaimer: **yeeeeeeeeeeeeah no.**  
pairing(s): **sasusaku, shikaino, nejten, kibahina

* * *

**Airplane Notes**  
_author; visionary dreams_

_

* * *

  
_

**PiNkettE101** requests to chat.  
Accept or decline?  
_Accept_.

**UchihaS(5:32PM): **…Hn?  
**RamenHERO(5:33PM): **Y'know, Sasu-chan, your username makes me want to kill ramen.  
**UchihaS(5:35PM): **…  
**RamenHERO(5:36PM): **ZOMG! I AM SO SORRY, RAMEN-SAMA!  
**UchihaS(5:36PM): **…  
**RamenHERO(5:37PM): **…  
**UchihaS:(5:38PM) **Sakura, what's wrong?  
**PiNkettE101(5:39PM): **I have to get a job.  
**RamenHERO(5:40PM): **WOAH! That's scary. You WORKING?! LMAO  
**PiNkettE101(5:42PM): **Shut up, bitch! And I have to! My mom's making me! As if my straight A's aren't enough or that I try so hard to please her and she wants more, more, more! She said, "It'll teach me responsibility!" I can't handle any more responsibility!  
**RamenHERO(5:42PM): **Sakura-chan….  
**UchihaS:(5:44PM) **My house. Now. I mean it, Sakura.  
**PiNkettE101(5:45PM): **-sniffs- Okay.

**UchihaS **has _signed off_.  
**PiNkettE101** has _signed off_.

**RamenHERO(5:47PM): **….That sounds dirty.

-

"I can never do anything right. Nothing is enough! I wish my dad were here because he would know what to do and say! I'm not upset about the job. It's just it's like I'm not good enough for her…and maybe I'm not." self-doubt featured all over her delicate face, making her usually bright voice crack and break and Sasuke looked over at her with intensity. It was so unlike Sakura to look like she was about to cry. It just wasn't _her_. He honestly didn't know what to do.

"Hey Sasuke," he looked up, her eyes clouded over; "I'm good enough for you, right?"

That question struck him. Since when did she ask _those _questions?! He didn't know to say because well, she _was _good enough for him. Probably too good. So he just nodded his head slowly and a wide smile spread across her face, and she sprung on him. He chuckled softly in her ear, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her frame. "Don't tell anyone I'm getting soft," he whispered in her ear, making her laugh. And she was okay; that's all he wanted.

-

"This is stupid."

"You face is stupid."

"Guuuuuuuys," Hinata blushed, twiddling her fingers, "Can you stop please?" She urged with a shy smile, hoping to win both of them over with her 'innocence'.

Neji, unaffected, at least he seemed that way, inside he was bubbling - if that mutt ever laid a hand on her virtue… -, "This is all your fault! If uncle hadn't walk in on you and mutt -" he shot a glare in the brunette's direction, "Tenten and I wouldn't have to follow you around," he hissed, making Tenten slap him over the head. Mentally, Hinata cheered.

"Shaddup bitch! Usually you _want_ to follow them! So you just contradicted yourself!"

Kiba blinked, scratching his head; Hinata thought he looked adorable. "Did Tenten just use a big word?" she ignored him, instead drug Neji off by the arm, yelling, "See ya, later, kids! We're going to Lee's! Don't do anything illegal!"

"Uhm…" Hinata blushed, what just happen?

Kiba just shrugged, interlacing his fingers with Hinata's. Her heart pounded. "Let's go have movie night at my place." He gave her a roguish grin and she wasn't sure if she could hold herself up anymore. She completely and utterly loved this boy. And she definitely was not allowing her father come between them.

-

"I don't know you."

"Yeah, yeah," Chouji waved his hand in the air.

Shino glared through his thick sunglasses.

Chouji blinked, "Man, what are you _blind_? It's nighttime."

He ignored him. "What are we doing up in this tree, Akimichi-san?"

"Chouji. And because…we're spying on Shikamaru and Ino. Duh."

"This is worthless of my time."

"How are you and Kiba best friends?"

"…"

"Anyway, everyone else is busy."

"…?"

"Naruto and Sakura are at Sasuke's. I'm _not _asking Neji! And Lee and Tenten are too…_out there_, is a nice way to put it. I don't know where Kiba and Hinata are."

"So you ask me?"

"Yes! Now shush! You talk too much!"

"…"

"Damn Shino! Complain much? And spying begins…_now_!"

-

"Asuma is out to get us," Ino moaned, throwing her pencil at the wall, glaring. Stupid Asuma, stupid project, stupid Shikamaru, stupid pencil…

Shikamaru didn't even open his eyes. Ino glared, how retarded can you get? This boy annoyed her to no end and he didn't even _care_! First, he kissed her out of nowhere! Then, he kissed her _again_! And now two days later he hasn't said a thing about it!

"I can feel you glaring."

"Shut up! Lazy people aren't supposed to talk!"

Shikamaru cracked an eye open.

"You're so damn loud…troublesome."

"You're such a damn idiot!"

He shrugged and Ino's face turned a bright red.

"I_ hate_ you!"

This time Shikamaru sighed, opening his eyes, "We've gone over this, Ino, no you don't." Ino crossed her arms, blushing slightly.

"You don't know how I feel, jackass!"

"Yes, I do. Otherwise, you wouldn't be blushing ten different shades of red from me being this close." Ino gulped, she could feel his hot breath and smoldering dark eyes on her. She would _not_ give in! She couldn't'! She had to win this fight! She then realized his spiky hair as out of its usual ponytail, his dark hair just barely reaching his shoulder, gracing it. He looked so, so, so..._sexy_. And than she said screw it, you're only a teenager once. So she pressed her lips so hard on his she was sure they were going to be bruised tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around her and she was sure she going to have a heart attack.

-

"This is great," Chouji says, snacking on his popcorn in the tree.

Shino blinked, where'd the popcorn come from?

"And funny," he continued absently.

Shino smirked, "So is this." he pushed Chouji out of tree who screamed so loudly all the neighbors' lights came on.

Shino high-tailed his ass out of there…like a _ninja_.

CHOUJI!" And there went that loud Yamanaka girl, he thought as he sprinted across the lawn, laughing…as much as a guy like Shino could laugh. Maybe he _should _get out of more often.

-

"You guys are awesome," Sakura sniffed, her eyes blurring. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks, blinking, did this girl have mood swings or what? Just a minute ago she was cursing them out.

"So…your parents don't care if we're here?" Naruto asks, grinning like a fox, and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"No, we're not dying the cat purple."

Naruto's face fell. Sakura laughed.

"You get off on my pain don't cha, Sakura-chan?

"Duuuh," she chimed and Naruto threw a pillow at her.

"Bitch!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two, lying on his soft black satin bed. It was 10PM and he had school tomorrow, having those idiots over was a bad idea. Well, Sakura was fine. Naruto….Naruto just invited himself over; Sasuke slammed the door in his face and he crawled through the window. He tried to shut the window, but the idiot _threw_ himself in. Sasuke was tempted to throw him_ out_ the window.

"Bi-polar psycho!"

"Ramen-worshiping bitch!"

Listening to their faint arguing Sasuke slept soundly. Honestly, he didn't know what he would do without them. And maybe he needed them more than they did him. But that was okay. They weren't going anywhere.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sakura whispers, hitting Naruto over the head, pointing towards Sasuke's sleeping form with a smirk, "Thinking what I'm thinking, idiot?"

Naruto grinned, nodding his head up and down, "You get the dye and I'll get the goods. Ready?"

Sakura nodded, rubbing her hands together, oh hell yes…

-

"Chouji," Ino glared, her hands on her hips, watching the boy pick leaves out of his hair with disinterest, "What the hell where you doing in that tree?"

He grinned cheekily. Inwardly, Ino wondered where the shy boy went when they were in grade school. And at the same time, she felt proud.

"Shino pushed me."

Ino rolled her eyes; did he think she was that dumb? "Yeah right, idiot! Why would Shino hang out with you?"

Chouji shrugged, eyeing the bag of chips on the floor with interest. Beside him, Shikamaru tried to cover up his smirk and thinking that he was so glad his parents were at his dad's parents house this weekend…especially that banshee of the mother he had…

"Shikamaru!"

He blinked, turning towards the blond. In all honesty…at least deep, deep, deep down…he liked the girl. And no, that was not him admitting to anything. He just prefer her to all the other girls…no matter how troublesome she was.

"What?"

"Pay attention to _it_!" She pointed a finger to Chouji who was busy snickering. In the background, Chouji said, "I'm an_ it_ now, Ino? I see how that is!"

Shikamaru smirked.

"I'm sorry, Ino," Chouji put on his best face, "Next time I'll ask you and Shikamaru if it's okay if I can spy on you guys… getting down and dirty."

Ino growled, her icy blue eyes flaring and that was the last thing Chouji saw before she pounced on him. "AH! SHIKAMARU HELP ME! THE BEAST HAS UNLEASHED!"

Shikamaru smirked, putting his arms behind his head. Ah. He loved his life, he thought as he watched Ino practically tackle poor Chouji to the ground. It was amazing what a girl her size could do to a boy like Chouji. He quickly pulled out his phone and took pictures - a reminder to him of what Chouji would used to look like before Ino fully got her hands on him. He felt a bit sorry for his friend. He snickered.

Yeah_ right_.

* * *

Yaay! Another chapter! ;D

Okay, so i totally love you guys! Keep the reviews coming! And remember every time you review I give you a preview of any future chapter! So pretty please review!

I love hearing what you guys have to say! All comments are welcomed!

Also, guys? I would all like you to check out my newest one shot 'Ashes' which is a kibasaku, but even so! Still check it out! I worked pretty hard on it and I think it turned out pretty well.

So…yeah. Remember to review! Thanks!


	6. chapter six

**disclaimer:** haha. no. i wish i did.  
**pairing(s):** sasusaku, shikaino, nejten, kibahina, naru?

**note:** new character in this story! she's a redhead with long legs and black glasses.. yup! you guessed it - _karin_. and she's not going to be a bitch in this! so, if you bash her, i'll bash your head in, got it?

* * *

**Airplane Notes **  
_author; visionary dreams _

* * *

_Pssst! Sasuke-idiot! _

**…Hn? **

_SPEAK NORMAL. AND YEAH. I FOUND A JOB!_

**…I'll pray for them. **

_SHADDUP, DUCKASS. And like, it's totally cool too! You know Gaara, right? He works there! _

**…Right… **

_Yeah! Anyway! I'm working at this store in the mall that sells lingerie! LMAO Isn't that funny? Gaara working at a store that sells lingerie!_

**… **

_Psh. You wish you were him. Gaara is hot! _

**-twitch-**

_You love me, Sasuke! :P_

**…I need new friends. **

_Nobody will take your sorry ass in! Looks like you'll be stuck with us for awhile! ;D _

**… **

_Psh. Love you too! _

-

**From:** Naruto  
**To:** Sasuke

NE, NE, BASTARD!

**From:** Sasuke  
**To:** Naruto

What, dobe? I'm trying to take a test…damnnit! Anko is watching us.

**From:** Naruto  
**To:** Sasuke

She is not! She's too busy texting Iruka-sensei!

**From:** Sasuke  
**To:** Naruto

…What the hell do you want?

**From:** Naruto  
**To:** Sasuke

What's the answer to number seven? And what do you think Karin will do if I ask her out?

**From:** Sasuke  
**To:** Naruto

You're only on number seven? Tch, idiot. And…WHAT?! Repeat that!

**From:** Naruto  
**To:** Sasuke

Le sigh. Whatever! Just tell me the answer…AND ZOMG. I CAUSED TEME TO HAVE EMOTIONS. And I'm serious. She's _hot_.

**To:** Naruto  
**From:** Sasuke

As of this moment…we're no longer best friends. I don't even _know_ you.

**From:** Naruto  
**To:** Sasuke

You wound me. But whatever. I'm doing it in sixth period! Wish me luck, believe it! ;D

**From:** Sasuke  
**To:** Naruto

asdfghjkl;

-

"Stop glaring." A scowled appeared on Ino's pretty face, crossing her arms, she rolled her eyes and 'humph'.

They were in Asuma's class again._ Together_.

She didn't like him. Nope. Nada.

Shikamaru rolled his brown eyes, lazily glancing towards the blond, "You're troublesome, you know that?"

She glared.

"Silent treatment…?"

She glared again.

"Well, okay, it's better this way."

She 'humph.'

Shikamaru smirked.

Asuma, from afar, rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath…while sending Sakura a wink letting the pinkette know her plan was indeed working. In return, she shot him a thumb's up while trying not to blow up whatever she and her partner, Sai, were doing.

-

_Okay_, the dirty blonde thought, he could do this.

Slow and steady breaths. Glancing around he noticed the teacher was out of the room…he loved having study hall sixth period, really, while all the other losers in their group had gym. With _Gai-sensei_. He snickered inwardly. Stupid teme, he thought, glancing to his right.

Karin was…well, _hot_. Not only did she have a smokin' hot body - goddamnit, look at those _hips_! - but her eyes were this really unusual red color which were held behind these really sexy librarian kind of looking black glasses. And her _hair_. Which was tousled sexily and it had to be the most awesomeness, beautifulness shade of red ever. He was beginning to think the males in his family just had a thing for redheads.

"Psst, Karin!" he whispered obnoxiously, moving his head to the side to get his blond bangs out of his eyes - which he knew, drove the girls crazy -.

She looked up from her homework with pursed lips, "Yeah, Naruto?" she asked, furrowing her brows, why was he talking to her?

Honestly, Naruto thought, Karin wasn't like teme thought she was. Well, okay, maybe he was a bit of afraid of her in grade school. But seriously, she had calmed down a lot since her childhood. And she was _hot_.

"I was wondering…" Naruto wasn't one to beat around the bush…He snickered inwardly at his own perverted joke…Kami, he should stop hanging around that grandfather, Jiraiya, of his all time…

"…Do you wanna see a movie Friday?" he grinned a foxy grin, showing his dimples while she pursed her lips again. He was getting nervous, actually, it's been two minutes…

"Uhm. Okay?" she asked unsurely, and for a moment he thought she looked adorable.

"Great!" he exclaimed, grinning, "Seven?"

She nodded her head, a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks as she turned back towards her homework.

Naruto rubbed his hands together, snickering. Stupid teme, he thought, I have better game than _you_.

-

"Sooo," Chouji began, leaning casually against the wall. They were playing dodge ball…Ino had got him the second her _evil_ hands touched the first ball she laid eyes on.

That girl was too violently for everybody else's own good.

"How's it been? Haven't talked to you in awhile."

"Akimichi-san, we talked yesterday."

"Chouji. And haha. Yeah. Good times."

"…"

"So…like, you wanna hang out tonight? I got this new video game and it has big, scary, 'AH-I'M-GOING-TO-CRUSH-YOU-BUGS-' in it…wanna try it out?"

"…Okay."

"And than afterwards, we're heading over to Ino's….'cause that's where Shikamaru and the banshee are going to be at tonight."

"Hn."

"I feel this is a start of a beautiful relationship, don't you Shino?"

"…"

"Aw, gee, thanks! You're such a pal!"

-

**From:** RamenHERO  
**To:** UchihaS  
**Subject:** HAHAHA I GOT BETTER GAME THAN YOU!

So, bastard, guess who has a date for Friday?

…

Yup! You guessed it! MOI.

Eat your heart out, Sasuke-teme!

-

**From:** RamenHERO  
**To:** UchihaS  
**Subject:** …You wish.

Sakura's going to freak out. I'm not holding her back.

-

**From:** RamenHERO  
**To:** UchihaS  
**Subject:** IN YOUR DREAMS, BASTARD!

No, she won't. She wants my babies, didn't you know? And like, DUDE. Let's go to her work place! It's 6'o clock and I have nothing to do! Teme! Come pick me up!

-

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The rosette behind the cashier twitched at the sound of the voice, but than turned to the costumer with a smile, "Have a nice day! Remember to come back to Leaf Secret's anytime!"

Once said customer left, she whirled around to her two best friends. "_What_," she snapped, a few strands of pink hair coming out of her bun - if Sasuke was being honest with himself, his fingers twitched to tucked it behind her ears-, "The_ hell_ are you two doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged, pointing a thumb over to Naruto who was playing absently-mildly with a red g-string, grinning, he looked up to Sasuke and Sakura with a playful glint in his bright blue eyes, "You think Karin would wear this?" he smirked, fingering the undergarment through his fingers.

Sasuke's face went O_o and Sakura? Well, she's laughing her ass off.

"What's all that-" the new voice went flat, "Uchiha," his voice strained, the redhead curtly nodded in Naruto's direction who waved with the underwear in his hand.

If Gaara was a laugh-e, he'd laugh.

"Sakura," he said, making the rosette grinned bashfully at him, "You're not suppose to have friends in the workplace…"

"I know!" she chuckled, scratching the back of her neck, grinning.

A second later, her grinned disappeared and she glared in the direction of the two idiots, "GO._ NOW_. You're upsetting Gaara-kun!" she glared once more and than smile cutely in the redhead's direction.

Sasuke twitched. _OH HELL NAW_.

Naruto eyes widen in realization and hurriedly grabbed Sasuke's arm, dragging the raven-hair out of the store before he went and jumped on Gaara. "Bye Sakura-chan!" he yelled over his shoulder, shoving Sasuke out the door as went.

He didn't receive an answer back.

* * *

HAI GUYS. Did'ja miss me?  
Well, here I am!

So, anyway, I believe the plot has thickened in this chapter…sort of. Kind of. Idek.  
-shrugs-

But yes. Oh! A new character in this…hahah. Oh Yes. Karin.  
Don't bash either, please? Honestly, I like Karin. Yes, you heard me right: like.  
And I'm sure you all were pleasantly surprised when I paired her up with Naruto. lmao

Okay! So, right.  
I hope you all like the Shino/Chouji friendship thing I have going on.  
I love it. You hardly hear from those two in high school fics, so I'm going all out. xD

Also? The Chouji/Ino friendship cracks me up. lol

Alright! Onto the story! Hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! I always love to hear what you think of this story! Plus, it makes me update faster! ;D

-wink wink-


	7. chapter seven

**disclaimer:** what do you think? yeah. no. also, i do not own britney spears song that was mention in this chapter. yes and thank you.  
**pairing(s):** sasusaku, shikaino, nejten, kibahina, narukar

* * *

**Airplane Notes**  
_author; visionary dreams_

_

* * *

_Sasuke twitched again.

Naruto stared.

Bystanders past.

Sasuke fists clenched.

Naruto licked his lips.

Bystanders took pictures of Sasuke.

Sasuke growled.

Naruto daydreamed.

Bystanders laughed.

Sasuke snarled.

…of ramen.

Bystanders talked.

"I fucking _hate_ Sabaku Gaara."

Now, normally, Naruto would've have grinned his foxy grin and said, 'It's because you're jealous, ne, Sasu-_chan_?'

But this, this, _this_ wasn't normal for his Sasuke. Nope, nope, not at all.  
His Sasuke normally just glared and snarled in your direction, he mostly minded his own business adding few and rare comments here and there…but he never, _never_ said he hated - excluding him, of course, because they're boys and that is the only way they can tell each other that they love each other - someone.

So, honestly, Naruto feared for Gaara's life. And he wasn't that bad of a guy. It was just that Sasuke was a jealous, possessive, bastard. But, he of course, could only call him that. If anyone else did he would go all ninja!on their asses.

"_MINE_!"

Naruto gave a girly scream, slinging the bottled water back at Sasuke, "OKAY!"

See? Possessive much?

Naruto just thinks it's just because Itachi tortured poor Sasuke as a child. Inside, Naruto giggled.

Sasuke still had a murderous glare in his eyes, Naruto gulped, reaching down to pat his arm, "Hey, hey, ne, teme, maybe you should like, I don't know? _Calm your ass down_!"

Because Sasuke was his best friend and Naruto didn't want his best friend to go to jail yet…especially without him by his side.

Sasuke gripped the bottled drink tightly, clenching it beneath his fingers, making a horrible crunching sound, and Naruto wondered if he should go tell Gaara to run for his life…because Sasuke was probably pretending that was Gaara's head.

The bottle suddenly popped and flew out of Sasuke's hand like an airplane, hitting a guy with dark hair. The guy turned around, he had a pug-faced, was about 6'4, and a body-builders disgusting muscle body. In other words, he was huge, mean, and scary-looking. A guy that look like he could crush Naruto _and_ Sasuke's heads with just one fist!

Naruto and Sasuke turned wide-eyed to each other and Naruto did the only thing smart thing.

He pointed and yelled, "He did it!"

And than the two high-tailed their asses out of there like the ninjas that they were.

-

"_Sakura_," Naruto stressed, his face thoughtful, reaching out to grab her arm the next day after school. His face scrunches up with disgust as he sees her wearing _his_ dark red hoodie. No wonder why Sasuke wouldn't go near her, she smelt just like Gaara.

"Hm?" she grins, showing off her pearly whites, arching a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "You need something, Naruto?" she asks, checking her pink watch, "Because I got to--"

"Do you like Gaara?" he interrupts, his nose scrunching at such thought, eew, Gaara and Sakura?

Her eyebrows lift to her forehead before she giggles behind her hand.

"Tch. Gaara's my new ho, didn't you know?" And than she leaves it at that, the sounds of her clumsy feet echoing the school hallway.

_'Oops! I did it again!'_

"AH!" Naruto hurriedly pats himself for his phone, people were starting to give him odd looks…

_'I played with your heart, got lost in the game!'_

"Shit," Naruto muttered, ripping open his backpack, they were giggling now. He was going to_ kill_ Kiba who he knew changed his ringtone. I mean, kami, he didn't _mean_ to make Hinata faint! All he did was call her 'pretty'. And of course, he was just _that_ hot, duh.

_'Oops! I did it again!'_

FINALLY! Digging to the bottom of his dark orange backpack he held up his baby in triumph, his blue eyes narrowing, stupid Kiba…

"You sonofabitch I'm going to kick your ass--"

"Naruto?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Get your ass home now!"

"Yes, mommy…"

"Now!"

"OKAY!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Yes, ma'am…"

As he hung up, he deadpanned at the many eyes watching him. Kami, he couldn't help that his mother was _psycho_! He heard someone muttered 'That's Uchiha Sasuke's bitch'. And he chose to bang his head on the nearest locker.

Help meeeeeeeeeee, he thought, banging his head repeatedly.

-

**From:** Sakura  
**To:** Sasuke

Heeey, bitch! I'm at work! Hehe.

**From:** Sasuke  
**To:** Sakura

Busy.

**From:** Sakura  
**To:** Sasuke

Yeah,_ right_. It's a Thursday night and you just finished soccer practice, so, bitch, I know you're not busy.

**From:** Sasuke  
**To:** Sakura

So? Go harass your boyfriend.

**From:** Sakura  
**To:** Sasuke

Boyfriend?

**From:** Sasuke  
**To:** Sakura

Gaara.

**From:** Sakura  
**To:** Sasuke

We're not dating, silly!

**From:** Sasuke  
To: Sakura

…Hn…

**From:** Sakura  
**To:** Sasuke

Aw, I love you, too!

-

"Oh my god! _DUDES_!"

"Oh my god! _NARUTO_!"

"INO!"

"NARUTO!"

"HEY!"

"HI!"

"SO, LIKE, IT'S FRIDAY!"

"I'VE NOTICED!"

"…Shut up, please," Shikamaru says off to the side, pinching the bridge of his nose. He grew up around both loud blondes, knowing just exactly how loud those two were together. He shuddered. They could be _twins_! Think kami they were only cousins. The world was already corrupted enough.

Chouji snickered behind him as Shino and Kiba came up in the schoolyard, their backpacks tossed over their shoulders.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he called cheerfully, munching on some chips, a playful grin in place. Shino nodded and Kiba grinned, waving with his phone in his hand, "Nothing, man! Waiting for Hinata." his eyes seemed to light up at the mentioned of her and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. All this lovey-dovey stuff was so troublesome…

"Where's everyone else?" Kiba asked after a few moments, snapping his dark red phone shut, watching with an amused grin as Ino whacked Naruto over the head who must have said something stupid like always. Ah. That Ino. He used to 'date' her back in middle school…actually, it was just a crush and they went to the eight-grade prom together. But hey, he was her first kiss, but whatever. He was completely committed to Hinata and wanted nothing but her.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders lazily, pouting just slightly, as Ino completely ignored him…scratch that, he was_ not_ pouting. She was too troublesome anyway.

"So, like, guess what!" Naruto exclaimed, finally taking notice of the other boys, his wide foxy grin in place, "I got a date tonight!"

Silence.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, Chouji smiled, Shino stayed…Shino, and Kiba snickered, "Who'd date you, Naruto?" Kiba asked playfully, grinning to let Naruto know he was just kidding. Because that was just Kiba and Naruto. Not as close as Sasuke and Naruto or Shino and Kiba, but pretty damn close.

Naruto seemed unfazed and answered with a ruggish grin, "Karin," he said with a wave of his hand and everyone grew silent.

"_WHAT_?!"

Shikamaru and Kiba cringed.

Chouji smiled at Shino, banging his shoulder with his, "Wanna go harass Kurenai-sensei?" Shino shrugged in return and the two left the bemused group.

"I'll repeat it: WHAT?!

"Please don't," Shikamaru said, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Kiba silently agreed with him and motioned Naruto to run behind Ino's turned back.

He chose to do take his friend's advice and once again, ran from his life in the matter of two days.

-

_Stop ignoring me._

**I'm not.**

_Yeah, you are, and it's making me mad. What'd I do?_

**You're annoying.**

_As always, Sasuke, please tell me what's wrong._

**Nothing.**

_Sasuke!_

**I'm doing work, Sakura, leave me alone.**

_Fine!_

Sakura bit the inside of her lip harshly, crumbling up the ball of paper. What'd she do? He was completely and utterly ignoring her over nothing! She cursed herself as a few tears welled up in her eyes, she couldn't help she was so emotional. _Stupid Sasuke_, she thought, blinking rapidly to push the tears back. She wasn't crying, damnnit!

She kicked his shin and turned up her nose, looking out the window. Fine, if he was going to ignore her than she'll just do the same thing.

-

**From:** Naruto  
**To:** Karin

Heeeeey! So, we're still on tonight, right?

**From: **Karin  
**To:** Naruto

Uhm, yes?

**From:** Naruto  
**To:** Karin

Well, duh!

**From:** Karin  
**To:** Naruto

Well, okay, then. =)

**From:** Naruto  
**To:** Karin

Have I told you how pretty you are today?

Karin suddenly dropped her phone in shock, the clattering sound plopping onto her desk and she stared at Naruto with a bright red brush adoring her cheeks. She smiled in thanks and Naruto smirked, waving. Karin just laughed and in the back of her mind started to believe this was a start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Haha.  
So I've finally updated! Yay!

But, uh, yeah. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter…because it came out weird. Idk? I'll let you guys decide that because I wrote it over and over again and it just didn't seem right. And also, this is still very much Sasuke and Sakura. I just threw Gaara in there for a little…mix. Call it the plot deepening or whatever.

So, is this a SasuSakuGaa? No, not really.  
You'll find out in the next chapter!

And thanks for the reviews! They make me all warm and squishy inside. And if you're a fan of this story, you might want to check out my new oneshot 'Love Story'!

Okay, that's all.  
**Review**!


	8. chapter eight

**disclaimer: **nahh. I don't own.**  
pairing(s): **sasusaku, shikaino, nejiten, kibahina, & narukar.

* * *

**Airplane Notes**  
_author; visionary dreams_

* * *

"Y'know," Sakura sniffed, "Sasuke is such an _ass_."

Gaara sideglanced the pink haired teenager, "Hn."

"He hasn't even talked to me in four days now! _Four_! I didn't even _do_ anything!" she continued, her cheeks were flushed slightly with anger and annoyance. Gaara frowned as he sorted through the return pile next to her, not in the least bothered by the skimpy undergarments.

The two co-workers sat in silence for a moments, until realization drawned onto Sakura's face, "Sasuke hasn't talked to me since the day him and Naruto-baka came in here!" her frowned deepen, and she glanced over towards Gaara..was Sasuke.._jealous_? Wha-? Just, _what_? No, no way! But what else could it be?

Sakura continued to just stare at the cash register in front of her and frowned some more.

* * *

**From: **Kiba

**To: **Hinata

I miss _you_.

**From: **Hinata

**To: **Kiba.

Aw! Kiba, I miss you too! ):

**From: **Kiba

**To: **Hinata

Tell your father to stop being such a pain in the ass and let you come see me.

**From: **Hinata

**To: **Kiba

You know what? Father is out right now. Come pick me up.

**From: **Kiba

**To: **Hinata

Oohohoho, Hinata is _bad_. (;

* * *

"_Inooooo_," Chouji sang, bursting through her bedroom door, finding the blond sprawled out on her bed, painting her toenails.

She looked up with little interest.

The thing about her, Shikamaru, and Chouji is they've known each other since the diaper days. All their father's were best friends, so why shouldn't they be? And that meant, they were all usually at one another houses at all times. They were all so close, that Shikamaru and Chouji didn't even have to _knock _when they came over.

"What, you fat bitch," she snapped, pinching up her nose, as spilled some purple nail polish on her_ precious _flower comforter.

Chouji grinned, "You are just _so_ hateful!" he exclaimed, sprawling himself beside his best female friend.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Ino frowned. Her and Shikamaru were still being well, her and Shikamaru.

She didn't know what was _up_ with him.

"Actually, I don't _know_. But I did hear through the grapevine that he was seeing Temari _todayyyy_." Chouji smirked devilishly, _feeling_ the anger and jealously radiating from Ino's body.

"He's _what_?"

"Why do you care? Do you _like_ Shikamaru, Ino-chan?" Chouji really _did_ love getting a rise out of the blond. It was just too damn funny.

"No, you fat cunt! Now, get your ass _up_! We're going to go find Shikamaru!"

"Ooo, fiesty me like!"

Ino picked up something long and hot.

"Ow! You psychotic _pig_! That was a curling iron! To my _face_!"

* * *

Naruto frowned. Deeply.

Who the hell did Sasuke think he was? Ignoring _him_? The sexiest thing on this _planet_?

But that was besides the point, you just do NOT ignoring Naruto. _Esepcially_ Uchiha Sasuke.

That was _his_ bitch.

Not only did Naruto text him like twenty times, he called him fifty, and left him three voicemails.

Just who did he think he was?

So, when Naruto, walked through Sasuke's front door it was really no surprise.

(his family didn't even _care_ anymore.

Naruto even had his own spare key!)

But what _was_ a surprise was Itachi and Kisame dancing around in nothing both their boxers singing, "'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you..!"

Kami, he so _knew_ they were gay.

So, the only thing Naruto did, was a grab wooden spoon from the kitchen, and joined in.

Sasuke was not happy when he walked in twenty minutes later.

Turns out, he lost his phone.

Naruto tackled him to the ground.

* * *

"Why the _hell_ is here with _her_?"

This is really funny, Chouji thought. Really, really, _really _funny.

The two were crouched up in Shikamaru's tree with _binoculars_.

They looked like such ninjas. They were dressed in all black, (thanks to Chouji) with black jeans, shirts, converses, and they even had war paint on!

It was _great_.

Except for, y'know, it was daylight.

But that was beside the point.

Chouji sighed blissfully, how did he always manage to end up in situations like this? He glanced towards Ino and then Shikamaru.

Oh yeah, _them_.

Ino pursed her lips, looking through the lenses, as she watched Shikamaru and Temari talk about something. About _what_, she didn't know.

But _why_, was she there? In _his_ room! That _whore_!

Ino was so distracted, she didn't notice her foot slip as she tried to lean in for a closer view, and she also didn't notice she slipped off the branch until Chouji yelled, "_Ino_!"

And _that_ caught Temari and Shikarmaru's attention.

"Chouji..?" Shikamaru asked, peering out his window, furrowing his brows, looking down, "Ino? What are you guys _doing _here?"

Tears burned Ino's eyelids, as a pinching, searing pain ran up her left arm.

Well, _fuck_.

* * *

"Sakura?" Gaara asked shyly, walking beside the teen, as the two brisk fully walked through the mall after both their shifts were over.

"Hm?" Sakura questioned, looking through the racks of shirts. That pink one was really pretty...

"I think I should tell you something," Gaara stated blankly.

"Okay?" Sakura furrowed her brows, what in the world got into him? That's most he's said in a sentence since Sakura's worked with him.

"I'm gay."

Sakura dropped the shirts in her hand.

* * *

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Karin asked, nodding towards Sasuke phone (turns out Itachi's _bitch_ass stole it. That faggot.) as it vibrating it along his nightstand.

Sasuke glance with little interest as the name "Sakura" popped on the screen. He flipped it open and shut it promptly.

"You _ass_," Naruto exclaimed from Sasuke's computer desk. "Why are you ignoring Sakura-chan so much lately? I understand you had something crawled up your ass and _died_ since you were born, but do you mind pulling it out now? 'Cuz you're upsetting Sakura. She called me last night." Naruto narrowed his eyes. Now, usually, Naruto wasn't one to be all serious and sappy and _stuff._ But this was Sakura, and he couldn't stand his best friend to be all upset. And over _Sasuke._

Sasuke was such an bitch. _His_ bitch, but still.

Karin pursed lips, and shifted her glasses up on her nose. "You are a real _bitch_, y'know." she stated blankly to Sasuke.

Naruto busted out into laughter.

Karin was so freakin' _awesome_.

Sasuke's left eyebrow just twitched.

And his phone vibrated again.

He just glared and turned it off.

If Sakura wanted to be with Gaara, she could go _right_ ahead.

* * *

"Ino, you are _so_ dumb." Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose, as he sat in the hospital room with the blonde as they waited for the nurse to get back with her pain prescriptions. Her mother had gone home to watch her little brother, and her dad went to grab a bite to eat.

Temari left soon after the incident, and Chouji had to go home and do chores.

Ino just huffed, "What_ever_ Shikamaru," she frowned as she looked down at her newly bright pink cast. Of _course_ she would be the one to break her arm.

Just her freakin' luck.

"What were you even _doing_, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, finally as the two were now alone, staring at her. She looked so little and like a mad little princess not getting her way. Her eyes were slightly red, and her usually perfect blonde hair was limply hanging from her ponytail. And the warpaint her and Chouji put on was now fading.

She was so _cute_.

Ino flushed pink, "_Nothing_!"

"Oh, _c'mon_," Shikamaru leaned closer to her, rolling his eyes.

Ino just huffed, and pursed her lips. "What were _you _doing, huh? With _Temari_? Isn't she like, y'know, a college student now? And three years older? What a cradle robbin' _hoe_!"

Realization drawled onto Shikamaru's face, as he listened to his _favorite _blond ramble. "Oh, _oh_."

"What?" Ino snapped, not only was she upset about Temari, but her arm was killing her, and she just didn't want to deal with _anything_ anymore.

"Ino," Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes upwards, "I was asking her about something. That's all. Don't be getting _jealous_," he smirked slightly.

"I-wha-shut _up_!" her cheeks flushed an even deeper red.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned forward, "I like _you_."

And he kissed her right then and there.

* * *

Later on that evening, when Sakura was on her way back home, she passed Sasuke's house. 'Cuz, _hellooo,_ she only lived right up the street from him.

And she frowned, looking down at her phone.

What did she do that was so _wrong_?

Why was he acting like she _didn't _exist?

Didn't he know how much it was _hurting_ her?

So, opening her phone, she sent one final last text.

_I miss you_.

* * *

Oh my _god_!

It has been soooo long, I know, I know! Two freakin' years!

But I haven't abandoned this story, and _never_ will! I've just been so caught up in RL, and school, and friends, and I just hardly have any time anymore.

So, please, just be patient with me.

And, I understand this chapter isn't very long, but it's been awhile since I've wrote. lol, so please, bare with me!

Well, on another note, I hope you guys liked this chapter (:

Sakura and Sasuke are sooo dense, y'know?

Well, please** review**!

And tell me what you think! I love you guys! (:


	9. chapter nine

**disclaimer:** nopeee

**pairings:** you should know by now.

* * *

**Airplane Notes**

_ author; visionary dreams_

* * *

Karin was _so _cute, Naruto decided. He was sprawled across his crush's dark red comforter, his head propped up by his hand, watching her as she chewed on the bottom of her blue pen. A couple of red strands fell across her amber eyes, Naruto's hand itched to push brush them aside.

They've been doing this lately. Just the two of them hanging out, enjoying each other's company. After another long awkward day at school (thanks to Sasuke and Sakura) they were hanging out at Karin's house. Her mother simply _adored _Naruto. Karin called shenanigans on that one. But the two of them have yet to date, but they were practically "unofficial."

"Why do you keep watching me? Creep." Naruto jumped up in surprised, and hit the floor with a loud bang. Karin's laughter erupted after. "I know I'm a fine piece of work, but you don't have to keep staring," Karin teased, flicking her pen at Naruto's forehead.

He gave her a look, and loosely tossed it back, "Nah babe, you know I'm sexy." He winked and leaped up, tackling her in return. She started up laughing again as Naruto tickled her sides, tackling her face with kisses. "You are so _cute_!" Naruto couldn't help but shout. Karin tried so hard not to let the blood rush to cheeks, but she once again, failed. This was how they were with each other, alone, completely laid back and adorable.

"Alright, retard, get off of me!" Karin quickly turned the tables, tightening her legs around Naruto's waist; she quickly flipped to them to where she was on top. "I win, bitch!" she pumped up her arms.

Naruto grabbed her hips with his tans hands, "Karin," he suddenly said seriously.

"What," she furrowed her dark eyebrows, resting her hands on his broad chest, "Don't get all serious on me now!"

And that was one of the reasons she liked Naruto. He was so light-hearted and carefree. She couldn't get enough of his blond locks or fox like smile. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop smiling in Naruto's presence. He brought light to any situation, and she embraces it.

"I like you," he started, "As in _like-like_ you."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

"So," Hinata whispered, her hand half covered her mouth, "He_ kissed_ you? He said he liked you?" Ino looked up towards Kiba and Shikamaru's figures walking ahead of them before replying, "Yes! While I was in the hospital," she looked down towards her cased arm, "getting _this_."

It was Wednesday night, and it's be a few days since Ino's been at the hospital. She's being staying at home the past week, so she hadn't had any time to talk to Shikamaru about what happened. She felt like this was déjà vu all over again..

"I'm sorry," Hinata said, shaking Ino out of her thoughts, she smiled slightly, "but hey, we're gonna be late for the movie!" she locked arms with Ino, and hurried up to catch the boys.

Ah. Yeah. That what they were doing again, Ino thought, going to the movies to cheer Ino up. Secretly, Ino thought it was a set up.

Damn. She wanted some alcohol. That would cheer her deserved it too, this past week had been hell.

Pursing her lips, she looked over to Kiba and Hinata who were buying their tickets. Saying fuck it, Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand with her good arm, and yelled, "Kiba, Hinata, we'll catch up with you guys later!" over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru lazily asked, as Ino tugged him back over towards his car. He sighed, as he opened the door for her to get in.

"To my house. We're getting fucked up."

"On a school night?"

"Fuck school."

And this is how they ended up two hours later.

"Shikamaru," Ino slurred, holding up a half empty bottle of vodka, "What the _hell_ man. What the hell." Her drunk body was slumped over the living-room table, and she was forming little bubbles with her mouth as she talked sloppily.

Ino's parents were out of town, visiting Ino's grandparents before they went on their trip "around the world." Crazy old folks these days.

And seeing as they trusted their little princess _so_ much, they left her the house until Saturday. Ino really hadn't did much except for mope and sleep around the house, but she was just in the mood to get completely and _totally_ wasted with her bestfriend. Yup. That was it.

Her, Shikamaru, and Chouji would do this stuff all the time back when they were preteens. First time any of them tried alcohol was when they all got curious and raided Shikamaru's dad's liquor stash, and took a bottle of Grey Goose out. They all took one shot, and ended up giggling on the floor. They never did get caught.

"Y'kno," Shikamaru lazily slurred, "Chouji's gon'a be pissed we didn't invite him!" he poured another shot and threw it back easily. Shikamaru was always a little bit more perkier when drunk.

Ino could only nod, barely able to help herself up due to her hurt arm, and she fell and ended up on the floor giggling.

"Dumb broad," Shikamaru said, taking yet another shot. Hm..he was starting to feel really warm.

The two of them still haven't talk about the issue in front of them. Were they _really_ ready to be out of the friend zone? For two bestfriends to have known each other since birth, taking it out of the friend zone was a little bit more difficult than that. That was basically putting their whole friendship on the line. And if they did break up, could they really go back to being friends? It would be so awkward. And its not like they wouldn't see each other, their families were bestfriends, hell, _they_ were bestfriends!

Sometimes, Shikamaru thought too much.

Like the fact that he really wanted to kiss Ino right now. He crawled over to where she was on the floor, laying down next to her.

"Shikamaruuuu," Ino rolled over onto her side, facing him, "Wha' do youuu wa't?"

"You." He then leaned over to kiss her, and Ino followed.

She was going to blame it all on the alcohol.

Yup. That was the plan.

And that's how Chouji found them the next morning. Because it was a daily routine that every morning Chouji stop by at Ino's. They've done it ever since the 7th grade, and hasn't stopped since.

"The_ fuck_ guys!" he exclaimed, walking in, hands flailing everywhere.

There was Ino, half-on and half-off the cough, and Shikamaru on the floor cuddled up with a couch cushion, drooling. Bottles of liquor and alcohol were scattered everywhere. Plastic red cups hinted a sign of various beer pong played last night.

"This is an outraged!" Chouji pulled up the blinds, laughing as Shikamaru squinted in pain. "Yeah, that's right dick! That's what you get. Drinking without your bestfriend? How could you!"

"Chouji," Ino yelled from the couch, a headache already building, "Shut the fuck up!"

"No, Ino! This is a low blow! You hear me? LOW. BLOW."

* * *

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Not one to usually show any emotion, Sasuke grabbed his dark locks in frustration, breathing deeply, looking around his room with a daze expression. He needed a release; this drama bullshit was getting too much to handle for his emotional-constipated body.

So he was gonna raid his brother stash. Yes, that's what he'll do!

Not one to usually turn to drugs, Sasuke simply just did not give a fuck anymore. It's been two days since he received that text from Sakura, and he still hasn't talked to her since. Things were beginning to get awkward too. He didn't see her in the mornings anymore like he use too, and classes were spent in an awkward silence, and lunch wasn't the same either. He could tell their friends were all starting to get bother by it too. And he couldn't even begin to explain the situation himself. He didn't know exactly_ why_ he was avoiding Sakura. He just knew he felt so angry and confused and bothered by the whole thing.

He did miss her though. He couldn't even lie about that. Sakura was his bestfriend, his closest female friend. He was so use to her being around that it was almost painful for her to_ not_ be around. But his stubbornness wouldn't budge, and has ended him to where he is now.

On the back porch, with Itachi's stolen pipe and Itachi's stolen weed. His brother was _such_ a pothead.

Yeah. Sasuke didn't give a fuck at this point. Bringing the end of the pipe to his mouth, Sasuke packed the bowl down with his lighter, getting ready to inhale the herb.

"Sasuke fucking Uchiha, what are you doing?"

A preppy voice was heard.

Ugh, Sasuke thought, startled, coughing slightly as he put the pipe down onto the table. "The fuck, Sakura," he growled, flicking his dark bangs out of his eyes, glaring down at her petite frame. There she was in all her Sakura glory. Bright, pink bubblegum hair barely gracing her shoulders, black hoodie, skinny jeans, and red converses.

She rolled her eyes, taking the pipe off the table. "Really Sasuke? You're a bitch."

_And you're fine_, Sasuke thought, he's mouth formed a thin line. That was weird. If there was any female that could piss Sasuke off it was Sakura, and having not talk to her for a while now was not helping the situation.

Before Sasuke couldn't even ask how she got inside, she threw the key at his chest, "I used the key your mom hid under the welcome mat," she said, throwing her body into one of the chairs, "seeing as you're being the most dumbest bitch on the face of the earth right now I figure I should just confront you in person." Her mouth looked tense, but her eyes look sad as she picked at this leaf she picked up off the table.

Sasuke's face was impassive as always, as he stared down at her. "What do you want, Sakura."

Sakura could feel herself getting angry. How dare he. She felt embarrassed now, and wonder if showing up was even a good idea. But god, she missed Sasuke so much. She didn't even know what she did wrong, and he was acting like she was the worst person on the face of the planet.

"To talk," she said pitifully, her shoulders slump, "I miss you. A lot a lot a lot _a lot_."

Sasuke could feel his guard start to slip, and his previous anger start to fade. "Yea," he pulled out a chair across from Sakura, and slid himself in it, "You're so annoying." He sighed, the edges of his lip tugging upwards some.

* * *

"So!" Naruto started loudly, throwing his body into his orange beanbag chair the next day, "You two are finally done with your bitching!" he laughed, "About fucking time! You guys_ suck _when you're apart! Cuz all you do is _bitch_!"

"Shut up, bitchboy! I'll beat you senseless!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing a bright orange pillow at the blond who dodged it with a yelp. The three of them decided to skip school, and spend quality "bonding time as the best threesome ever!" Sasuke called Naruto a flaming homosexual after he said that.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the two, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So immature.."

"Oh my _god_!" Sakura jumped up from beating Naruto suddenly.

"What!" said the blonde, equally as loud.

Sasuke was going to end up killing himself..

"Gaara's gay!"

* * *

I am _going_ to finish this story! I swear! If it's the last thing I do!

Haha but I'm back, for good! I got my new laptop, and all I want to do is write (:

lol As you can see, Naruto and Karin are just so cute! My favorite crack pairing after Naruto and speaking of Ino, her and Shikamaru have big plans! ;) And for Sasuke and Sakura? Yeah. They still got their heads in their asses, but they're making progress!

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, and thank you for keeping up with this story for SO long! I promise updates will be MUCH quicker now, haha.

But please **review**! I loved to know your input!


	10. Chapter ten

**disclaimer:** i own nothing.

**pairing(s):** you guys all know.

* * *

**Airplane Notes**

_author; visionary dreams_

* * *

Kiba licked his lips, furrowing his brows tightly, before scurrying across the lawn swiftly. Ducking behind a bush as the porch light came on, Kiba cursed himself. The things he did for Hinata.

I mean _really_.

It was midnight, and lately, her father has been just a bit too strict on the couple. And, well Hinata was missing her boyfriend _so much_ and since Kiba was Hinata's bitch; of course he was going to sneak out of his house on a Wednesday night to only sneak himself into her house.

And Hinata's dad was a very, very, scary man.

He gulped, hearing a dog bark loudly across the street. _Shut up, mutt_! He couldn't help but think before darting across to the side of her house—the one with Hinata's window.

He couldn't help but grin at his success, propping Hinata's window open with ease.

He admittedly dropped his smile.

"Hey_ Kiba_."

Neji stood there, with his arms crossed, eyes into slits.

"_AHHHHHHHHH!_" Kiba screamed and hauled his ass home.

* * *

_Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

**Back to these childish notes, really Sakura?**

_Ugh. You just _killed_ my happy mood, dick._

**One of my many qualities, I know.**

_OHMYGOD. DID UCHIHA SASUKE ACTUALLY ATTEMPT A JOKE, SO YOU DO HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR IN YOUR BODY._

**….**

* * *

Ino was a very confused individual.

Like, yes, okay she knew Shikamaru liked her. He told her, and she knew she liked her bestfriend, too, but that was the thing. He was her bestfriend.

He had seen her at her worst and her best. He'd seen her with countless guys, seen her dump countless of guys. He had even seen her when she got her first heartbreak from her ex Sai, and he was there the entire time, helping her through it.

She couldn't remember a time when Shikamaru and Chouji haven't been her closest friends. But what if they decided to go for it and it didn't work out? What if they lost the feeling, or even worse—that their new found relationship ruined their bestfriendship. She couldn't handle it. Shikamaru and Chouji were her_ rock_. Of course Sakura was too, but these were _her boys_. They were her other halves to a whole and as she started to pick up her stuff for cheer practice, she decided she just couldn't risk it.

Shikamaru meant too much to her to lose, and for once, Ino wasn't listening to her heart.

* * *

"Hey, you fuckers!" Kiba's rowdy voice was heard from downstairs of the Uzumaki household.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino all turned towards the noise that was echoing through the house.

"Look, sir, I'm sorry but I don't allow wild dogs in my house!" Naruto chortled as Kiba walked into his room. He grinned good-naturally before punching him on the shoulder, and throwing himself on the bed beside Shikamaru.

"Sup bitches," he nodded, smirking.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Chouji and Shino seemed to be in a very intense zombie battle on the game system right now.

"Oh, bitch, you are GOING. DOWN." Chouji pressed the buttons on his controller rapidly, his tongue stuck out in contraction, as he yelled some more, "AH. _GET AWAY_ YOU ZOMBIE-BEAST,_ I WILL BLAST YOU_ WITH MY AK BITCH!"

On the screen, you could see Shino's player coming up behind the zombie and shooting him for Chouji.

"Thanks Shino, you're the absolute best man!"

"Why don't you ever give me love like that Chouji?" Shikamaru joked towards his bestfriend, "You're cheating on me with Shino!"

Kiba and Naruto roared with laughter, as Sasuke rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at them.

"Faggots."

* * *

"I'm glad you don't hate me anymore," Sakura teased as she looked at movies for her and Sasuke to watch.

It was late in the afternoon on a Thursday, and everyone seemed to be doing their own little thing. Ino was at cheer practice, Naruto was with Karin, and the rest of the crew was off doing individuals things. So, that afternoon had left her with Sasuke; not like she was complaining.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at his best girl friend, watching her bend over to get a fallen movie. He titled his head side to a little, since when did Sakura have an ass?

He titled his head a little more, a _nice one_ at that.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed, and the raven-haired teen jumped.

"Hn?" he asked, feeling a light blush coming on; did she _know_? Oh god, he was definitely_ not_ just checking out Sakura. _Hell no._

Because that was Sakura and that was just_ wrong._

"What movie to you wanna watch?"

He sighed in relief, pushing that moment out of his head to a very far, far corner in the back of his mind. Him? Checking out Sakura?! HA.

Even he had to laugh at the one.

* * *

It was towards the end of day on Friday when Shikamaru received a text from Ino asking him to take her home because they needed to talk.

_Huh_, he thought, confused. Because for the past week or so, Ino hadn't exactly been too friendly with him. He hoped it hadn't been for the fact that he told her he liked her…because wow, that would make things awkward. Wait, is that what she wanted to talk about? What he said to her?

Ugh, he groanded, giving himself a headache as he closed his locker, and headed out towards the parking lot. He spotted Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto near Naruto's jeep, being loud as always, he waved in their directions before heading towards his Honda Civic.

Ino was there, of course, leaning against it; looking beautiful as always. Like that was surprise, he thought, smirking before saying, "Sup?"

He opened his back door, seating his backpack down before getting into the driver's seat. She was right behind him, and he couldn't but notice her tense mood.

"Ino?" he questioned, casting her a sideways glance, before starting up the engine and backing out. Ino was still in her cheerleading uniform from 7th period practice, her hair was up in a high ponytail, and he couldn't help but think how he got so lucky to have such a beautiful bestfriend.

"Shikamaru," she started, fiddling with her thumbs in her lap, "We gotta talk."

He furrowed his brows, not liking how quiet she was right now because if there was one thing about Ino, she wasn't quiet.

"Okay," he said simply, "Talk."

She flushed, "I don't even know how to start this."

Shikamaru stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

Ino sighed, leaning her head against the car window; it was either now or never.

"You remember what you told me last weekend?"

Shikamaru pursed his lips, "Yeah…"

Ino frowned sadly, because she really didn't want to do this. All she wanted to do was kiss Shikamaru right then and there, and never, ever, ever go back into the friend zone but she just couldn't _do_ that. Not to her, or him, or to_ them_. Their friendship was too precious to lose, and she wasn't going to risk any chances of ruining that. Even if it meant going against her heart.

"We cant…we cant…" she said quietly, sighing sadly, "We can't be like _that_, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru finally pulled down her street, and slid to a stop as he stopped in front of her house. As smart as the brilliant teen was, he honestly couldn't comprehend Ino at the moment. Well, he could, he knew what was coming out of her mouth, but he wasn't letting the words sink in.

"Okay," he said in a monotone, switching CD's as he waited for Ino to leave.

"I just don't want to lose you, Shikamaru," she looked up at him with sad blue eyes, "Not as my friend, my bestfriend."

So that's why she had been avoiding all week, she had to think of the nicest way of letting him down.

"I understand," he swallowed hard, licking his lips, not really liking how his feelings seem to be getting hurt the more she talked. Because he did understand, she didn't like him more than a friend and she was rejecting him.

All of sudden, he just wanted to punch things. Here he was, putting himself out there to a girl, _Ino_ of all people, and he was getting rejected.

"Look," he started, more harshly than he intended, "I gotta go Ino, I have things to do."

She didn't look at him as she got out, and at that moment, he could have cared less.

* * *

I'm back, and yes I _AM_ going to finish this story if it's the last thing I do, I swear! And lately, I've been getting alot of reviews about Naruto and Karin being cousins. Like, okay guys, I stopped reading manga years ago, and I haven't caught up with Naruto in quite some time. So, alright, now that we got that cleared up.

I told you guys I had big plans for Shikamaru and Ino, and Sasuke and Sakura are slowly but surely getting there.

Well hoped you guys like it, and please, please **review**! thanks!


End file.
